Cursed
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Dana and her best friend Wendy visit the Island of Sodor for a holiday. But when a witch curses Dana, can she find aid in some new friends? (Request for the stationmaster)
1. Chapter 1

If there's one thing that you could wish for, what would it be? I've always dreamed of visiting a magical place far away from my home in the US, as I've gotten bored with ordinary life. I go to school like a good girl, I do well in my exams and I'm now arguing with my best friend and roommate Wendy on where to go for a two week summer holiday. That's basically it. No very magical or exciting, is it? It's tiresome, if you ask me.

"Well, a spell in Hawaii sounds great!" She says, in an attempt to sway me. But I wasn't convinced that that was where I wanted to spend our holiday.

"I know, but I want to go somewhere further than that! I want to see something that only people who believe in magic want to visit!" I tell her excitedly.

"Okay, okay. Well, I guess you can suggest an idea then. But it has to be warm!" She insists, folding her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Relax; I wouldn't pick the North Pole." I remark casually, causing her to laugh loudly at me.

"Well, I know!" Wendy protests weakly. "I just like visiting warm places at this time of year."

"Alright, so how about this- we go to Denmark?" I suggest. They do have some pretty magical sounding attractions- I've always wanted to see the 'Little Mermaid' statue and the Geofin fountain.

"I go there to see my family at Christmas!" Wendy huffs. Of course, she's half Scandinavian. I groan in despair, and make one last ditch attempt to find a place to go. I think of Italy, but a quick look at prices tells me that we'll be beggars at an Italian airport if not leading up to the trip itself. I feel my fists clench up in frustration at how badly our holiday selecting was going.

"Of course, we can always decide tomorrow. My mum said as long as we book by the end of the week we'll be alright to go." She reminds me brightly, trying to get me to calm down.

"But we still don't know where to go!" I argue. "We do have a lot to do, remember?"

"You worry too much." My roommate tells me. She flops down on the sofa. Then she perks up as she remembers something.

"Oh, Dana, I forgot to tell you. Your Aunt Grace sent a parcel from Cuba for you as a present for passing your exams."

I brighten. My aunt Grace always has the solution to anyone's problems. Wendy hands me the parcel, and I accept eagerly. Scratching at the paper, I pull it away to reveal an old tattered book titled 'Sodor: It's People, Its History and Its Railways.'

"That's some book." She remarks somewhat sarcastically.

I glare at her. "Don't be mean. My aunt is wonderful! Besides, I've never heard of Sodor." Then, an idea hits me like a bolt of lightning. "What if we went there for our holidays?" I suggest. "It sounds like somewhere I would want to visit."

"Hm, it's worth a look." She concedes. "I am intrigued."

Grinning, I grab my laptop, and key in 'Sodor Island' onto Google to see what on earth it would come with.

The results were incredible; the island depended on railways for transportation, and what was more, the railway had a lot of steam engines on it! I notice my friend grinning at me.

"It sounds great! It has beaches and shops!" She exclaims. "And apparently these engines can talk too."

"Oh, we are definitely going there!" I say. "My Aunt Grace has done it again!"

"She's a miracle worker." Wendy admits. "Were your ancestors well learned in voodoo and mystic arts in Africa?" She asks me teasingly.

"Nope, I'm descended from African craftsmen." I reply, showing her an old beaded necklace I always wear round my neck. "My great, great, great grandfather made this, many years ago. It's a family heirloom."

"It's beautiful." Wendy breathes. "My ancestors were all farmers. Rather boring if you ask me."

We share a smile at each other.

"So what does it say about Sodor?" She asks, looking over my shoulder curiously, squinting at the text on my laptop screen.

My eyes scan the screen carefully. "Well, there's an extensive network of railways there. The main one is the North Western Railway run by Sir Topham Hatt." I say. "It's got coastal lines and many tourist attractions, like Ulfstead Castle, Sodor Castle, the Lion of Sodor, and there's also an Animal Wildlife Park."

"Excellent! I'll pack my camera- there might be giraffes there!"

"I've always been more for tigers." I reply with a grin. "Oh Wendy, this holiday is going to be fantastic!"

"I know!"

We hug each other very excitedly. Now all that was left to do was actually plan for the holiday- booking tickets, packing bags and buying clothes...


	2. Chapter 2

I flop down on the sofa after yet another shopping trip and groan into the cushions. It was two days before our holiday, and already we were in trouble. Well, Wendy was. We always seem to get into trouble, my Aunt Grace says- 'one, the other or both!' she would exclaim. Now I can see why she says that.

"Well, don't start complaining." Wendy tells me sternly as she trails in behind me with armfuls of shopping bags. "You said we needed to go clothes shopping today."

"Yes, but I'm not the one who's overdrawn on their credit card, am I?" I ask crossly.

"Alright, so maybe I overdid it a little bit." She tells me. "Look, I'll ask my parents for a loan. No biggie."

I sigh in exasperation. Wendy is so impossible sometimes! I wish she wasn't one for buying so many clothes- that's her in debt for the third time now. Her dad will fly over here and send her to live in Denmark or London, no doubt.

"You do know the bank isn't going to be pleased, right?" I ask her.

"Oh stop worrying! Come on, I can see you need to chill. Why don't I cook tonight?"

"That would be great." I tell her. "I'm dying for lasagne."

"Lucky for you, I've been working on...oh drat, I just realised I printed a casserole recipe off the computer this morning."

"Are you kidding me?" I groan.

"Hey, relax, kiddo, it sounds promising." She winks at me and disappears into the kitchen. I wish she would stop calling me kiddo. I mean, I've nothing against friendly nicknames, but I'm only younger than her by nearly three weeks!

...

Sometime later, I am shaken awake by a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Is dinner ready, Mom?" I asked her groggily, only to be met with a laugh.

"No Dana, I'm not your dear mother. It's me, Wendy. But yes, dinner is served." She continued cackling as I sheepishly realised my mistake.

"Sorry, Wendy," I apologise, feeling very silly for calling my BFF/ roommate my mom. Who does that?

"Man that was the best!" Wendy cheered gleefully.

"You have no shame do you?" I ask.

"By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." She proclaimed in a droll voice, moving towards me, and I laugh, throwing a cushion at her.

The casserole, though not what I was hoping for, was excellent- vegetarian sausages (Wendy's a vegetarian, and I eat very little meat), apples and peppers in some sort of sauce. It was really nice. Out of the two of us, she's the one who can cook better than me because she's good under pressure and is an expert on gastronomic affairs, but I'm the one who's in charge of cleaning, as I'm practical, - and Wendy somehow messes up cleaning up shelves.

"I like this casserole." Wendy commented earnestly. "I was hoping to try something new."

"Well, thank you Wendy." I reply. "This is really yummy, even when I wanted lasagne."

"I'll tell you what; I'll make some lasagne for us both on Sodor-deal?"

"It's a deal." I concede, and we shake hands on our bargain.

"So, what do you plan to do after supper?" I ask her.

"Well, I was actually thinking we could play Scrabble." She replies.

"Why Scrabble?" I ask her.

"Well, we met because we joined up to compete in Scrabble against each other." My BFF reminds me with a wink. "Besides, we're just about sorted. We need to relax."

"You're right- we'll be going mental tomorrow." I sigh.

So we both vowed that the game of Scrabble would determine the Queen of the English Thesaurus. Wendy's idea, not mine, but I would never consider giving up my time with her for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

A loud screech echoes in my ear as I step off the ferry at last- but I can't tell if it's seagulls or if it's Wendy.

"Gosh we're finally here!" She says loudly for the fifth time.

"I know- it's great," I reply. I jump as a creak is heard from the sky, but when I look up, I see a crane with...a face? It said 'Cranky' on the side of it. It certainly looked cranky.

Many other passengers swarmed off the ferry and immediately made their way towards a long line of coaches.

I step off. I look around curiously. I notice a red engine on the line ahead, with a yellow number '5' on its tender. I wonder if the engine has a name too.

Wendy grabs my arm impatiently and hauls me on board a coach excitedly. For someone who tried to persuade me Hawaii was a better option for holiday, she seems to be especially enthusiastic.

...

As we sit together on the train, we discuss what to do for the time we are on holiday. I have brought my camera with me, and I am looking forward to taking pictures of all the engines we encounter.

"So, what shall we do first?" Wendy asks me, having finally calmed down.

"You can choose first, Wendy- I made us both come here." I decide, in an attempt to be liberal, and hand her a brochure I picked up earlier about Sodor.

"Okay. Well, there's a beach by Tidmouth Hault- wanna go there?"

I shrug. "If that's what you want, Wendy."

...

We manage to get to Tidmouth by train, and are instantly dazzled by the line- it looks...amazing! It looks very efficient too, so we shouldn't have trouble.

I hope.

Thankfully, we embark on a train pulled by a green Great Western engine- though I am lacking in my knowledge of locomotive models, so I wasn't sure what model he was. But it didn't matter- the holiday was off to a great start!

When we arrive at Tidmouth Hault, I decide to at least get a picture of the locomotive, so I tell Wendy to go on- I'll catch up- and then I weave myself through the increasingly knotting crowd of holidaymakers and tan- addicts.

"Excuse me!" I call, running over to the front of the train at long last. The engine stares at me, puzzled.

"What are you doing at this end of the train?" He asks me, in a noticeable West Country voice.

"I just wanted to know if you minded having your photo taken." I ask, holding out my prized camera sheepishly.

' _This is ridiculous- I can't possibly be having a conversation with a GWR engine! This is absurd! And even worse, I'm asking for his photograph! What kind of fool am I?_ 'I wonder _._

Surprisingly, the engine gave me his permission. "I don't mind- take as many as you like." He tells me, with a big grin.

Relieved, I deftly hold my camera to my eyes and snap a couple of pictures of the tank engine. "So, do you have a name?" I ask, to which he snorts in indignation.

"Of course I have a name! Every engine here has a name!" He retorts, loftily. "Just ask any steamie or diesel you find here on this Island!"

"Well, would you care to indulge my curiosity as to what yours might be?" I ask, coldly.

"Oliver," He answers. "And there's no need for that tone." He adds.

"Fine...Oliver." I reply, sourly, but then I decide I am getting nowhere. "Well, thank you for taking us down the line, sugar." I tell him, to which I suddenly blush. _'Where did that come from? Oh wait- my grandma says nicknames like that all the time!'_

Abashed, I suddenly decide to look for Wendy, when...

"Is everything all right, Mr Oliver? We need to be going soon!" A voice calls from the back of the train. It was a nasal voice, and it sounded concerned, plus a little worried.

"Hang on to your brake lamp; I'll be ready in a minute Toad." He says in annoyance, before looking at me. "That was Toad- my brakevan." He explains, sheepishly. "He's a bit of a fusspot about being late sometimes."

However, I feel puzzled by what Oliver has said. He doesn't need a brakevan- he has two auto coaches, both of which are fitted with brakes. I address it to my GWR companion- but he just laughs.

"Oh, I know I don't need a brakevan! I just left him by accident. I had a goods train this morning but the coupling holding Toad to my last truck snapped. I was just rescuing him."

"I see." I tell him. "Well I better scram."

So I say goodbye and thank you, and then I dash to join Wendy to have some time on the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

On the beach, the first thing Wendy wants to do is go surfing.

"Really- we just got here!" I protest. I was hoping to do a little relaxation by the sea before anything else. Sports is not as much my thing as it is Wendy's- she's tons better at sports than I could ever hope- though she tells me I underestimate myself.

"What, no energy for a little surfing?" She teases me. "Come on!"

"Alright." I huff. She then asks me what on earth took me so long earlier, to which I tell her I was just talking to someone.

"Who was it? Was it a guy?" She questions jokingly. I'm really not sure what's up with her- I just hope agreeing to surf with her settles her a bit.

"Well, sort of- I was talking to the engine that brought us here." I tell her, and she just shrugs.

...

We do manage to get our surfboards- I get a turquoise blue one, and Wendy gets her favourite colour- a purple one. Once we're ready, we jump in the waves with our boards and begin.

"Woo, this is fun!" My best friend calls out, brushing aside her already wet copper- blonde locks to the side of her heart shaped face.

"I agree, Wendy, even if I- LOOK OUT!"

We swerve to the side as a female surfer on a scarlet red surfboard zooms past us in a crazy zig-zag formation, before she falls off and disappears.

"Are you alright, Wendy?"

"Yes I am, Dana- but that other surfer isn't!" Wendy shouts, and without hesitation, she jumps into the ocean and disappears from view.

"WENDY!" I scream. I feel tears pricking at my eyes. Of course, my best friend just jumped in the ocean! Deciding to take action, I paddle back to shore, lying on my surfboard.

...

"Please, does anyone know where there's a lifeguard?" I call desperately, and I end up running into someone.

"I'm so sorry, sir," I say, "Do you know where I might"-

"DANA! OVER HERE! I GOT HER!" A familiar voice yells across the beach.

"Look, that girl's saved our Branwen!" The man says to his wife, in a thick Welsh accent- and sure enough, Wendy staggers up to me, helping a pale and stubby girl with squinty eyes over to her parents.

"Oh we can't thank you enough!" His wife gushes to my friend. "You saved our only daughter! How can we repay you?"

"Please- you don't have to repay me- I was just doing what I would want someone to do if it had been my friend or I." She says, blushing.

"Well, what's your name?" The girl's dad asks her.

"Wendy Jensen, sir."

"Pleased to meet you- I'm Norman Griffiths and this is my wife, Eilonwy, and Branwen, our daughter."

"And I'm pleased to meet too. This is my friend, Dana. She went to try and get help from the lifeguard."

"Much appreciated, ladies." Norman continues, observing Eilonwy squeezing the life (and water) out of her daughter. "To show you our gratitude for saving Branwen's life, I invite you both to join us on a trip to Ulfstead Castle." He finishes.

"We'd be honoured, but there's"- I am cut off before I can continue.

"Splendid! Here are the details." He scribbles them down on an old receipt, and hands it to Wendy. "Don't worry about paying – we'll cover the expenses."

"Oh sir, you mustn't"-

"But I insist!" He exclaims. "You saved the life of my daughter, and I only wish to share my gratitude!"

He did look sincere, although a little eager for us to accept this kind proposal. In the end, we both agree to join him, and allow him to cover our expenses.

"Now we'd better get Branwen checked over." Eilonwy says. "Thank you again, girls!"

Branwen says nothing to us throughout the whole exchange, but she manages to wave at us weakly as she leaves with her parents.

"Well, this trip is getting more and more memorable!" Wendy exclaims.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, we follow the directions on the receipt as best as we could, but we got ourselves lost after taking the wrong train.

"Great! We're supposed to be meeting the Griffiths in ten minutes!" I snap. "How could we have gotten lost now!?"

"Relax, Dana- we'll just see if another engine can get us there." Wendy tells me in an assuring tone. "Where does it say we are?"

"Wellsworth." I reply. "I remember there's a Branchline here that leads to Brendam, and that hill down the line is called 'Gordon's Hill' for some strange reason, but beyond that, I can't remember anything."

"Well, we better go in and see if we can catch a train from here to Vicarstown." My best friend decides.

Once we enter the station, we look around for the stationmaster. Wendy goes off to ask him about a possible Wellsworth- Vicarstown train, so I go for a look around.

That is when I see someone with long grey- blue hair dryer than hay dart into a cupboard or room marked 'Private- No Unauthorised Personnel.' Feeling suspicious, I start running after her.

"Hey, you can't be in here! It says, no unauthorized personnel allowed! I'll call the"-

It is then that a white and ginger cat bounds from a gap in the door. Feeling stern now, I grab the cat- just as the woman appears.

"Give me back my cat!" She screeches.

"Not until you admit you're not meant to be in here." I tell her, firmly. Then you can go, and take your cat with you."

"No one tells me to leave this station- ever! I will make you pay!" As she begins cackling and screaming around a slowly growing mist of blue, green and grey, I suddenly realise I have, as unbelievable as it sounds, I have encountered a witch!

"Help!" I scream, just as she blasts me with her wand. I black out, and I remember nothing more.

...

"I think she's waking up, boss!" I hear a young, childish voice pipe up suddenly.

' _Huh, why would they have a child in hospital- near my bed?'_ I wonder groggily, as I open my eyes- and squint at the bright light coming in from an open space ahead of me. At once I realise my mistake.

There is no IV drip, or groaning of patients to be seen. Instead of sterile floors, all I can see is rails. Instead of beeps, I hear whirring...and whooshing?

"Surely there must be some mistake." I say out loud, in the hopes that someone would hear me.

"I'm afraid not, my friend." A Hispanic voice answers, and I see a little red engine roll up to me. "You had an accident at Wellsworth Station, and we brought you here for repairs."

"Wait- I don't understand. What is 'here?' Where is 'here?' and why am I here?" I feel my voice grow more and more panicked as I suddenly the feeling that something is amiss.

"You are at the Sodor Steamworks in Crovan's Gate, being repaired." The small foreign engine continues calmly. "Can you remember your name?"

"Dana."

"Good. I'm Victor, and this is my friend and assistant, Kevin."

"Pleased to meet you, Dana!" Kevin squeaks cheerfully, before looking up.

"She's got a strange looking funnel, boss."

"Kevin, shush!" Victor snaps warningly, before reversing a little. And that is when I catch my reflection in a paint-stained mirror.

I can never, ever remember screaming as loud as I did that fateful moment.

I was not me...I was a Pacific railroad locomotive- with the number 219 on a tender! I had been turned into a steam engine!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't stop screaming for a long time, until Victor has enough, and he silences me with a single and firm Spanish word. "Okay, my friend, it's clear to me that something is not right here. Why is that?" He asks me kindly, as soon as I am more reasonably calm.

"I'm not…I can't be a steam engine!" I blurt out in protest, as though he was to blame for my new misfortune. "I'm a human!"

"Well….okay," He replies, though he sounds very sceptical of my words. "Could you explain?"

"I am a photography student from America," I begin "and I came here on holiday with my best friend, Wendy Jensen. She saved the life of a Welsh girl whilst we were surfing near Tidmouth, and in gratitude, they…. Oh no- I forgot! The Griffiths! Wendy!" I trail off with a groan. "How would they react seeing me like this?"

"The first thing to do would be to get some help for you, Dana." Victor recommends. "Henry was the one who brought you here, so maybe he and someone from the Wellsworth Branch can help you."

"And where would they be?"

"Why, working, of course. You wouldn't get to see them here unless they either needed repairs or were making an important delivery for me."

"Wait a minute- are you in charge of this place?" I ask, incredulously. "I've never heard of a steam locomotive being in charge of a workshop before."

"Firstly, I am in charge- but of repairs. I have a human co- manager who handles finance and admin here. Secondly, I've never heard of a human turning into a steam locomotive before."

Feeling the colour in my cheeks rise at this, I glare at him- but he just ignores my offence and reverses away.

"What cheek!" I retort.

"Don't worry about it, Dana- there's engines that do worse. Besides, Victor's not a horrid engine, he just can't stand nonsense. He's here to help!"

"Unlike those who just stand there chatting all day!" A snooty voice snaps, and behind Kevin, I see a silver streamlined Pacific engine. I recognise the model- my grandmother has a British friend who is fanatical about railways, and I instantly identify it as an A4.

"Whoops- sorry Spencer!" The little crane gasps, dashing away again. The silver engine smirks, and then looks at me.

"And who might you be?" He interrogates. "I've never seen you here before. Funny, I don't recollect the Fat Controller mentioning anything about a new engine.

Hearing this makes my...well, 'head' spin- as cocky and snooty he is, he has a point. I don't belong here.

Feeling panic rise in my smokebox, I silently cry out for help, when I hear a voice behind me say:

"Leave her alone, Spencer! She hasn't said anything to you!" It sounds foreign, but before I can figure out where the owner might come from, I hear Spencer mutter something darkly before reversing on a workman's orders.

Relieved, I head back over to thank the engine- when I notice that there is a pink tank engine, with beautiful designs on her paintwork. At last, a female engine! I scurry over to her.

"Hello," She says, in a friendly voice- it's definitely the one who stuck up for me. She flashes me a beautiful smile, and I manage a shaky one in response.

"I am very sorry about him," the engine continues. "It looks like Gordon was right- he is unbearable at times! What is your name?"

"I'm Dana." I tell her. "And you are..."

"My name's Ashima!" The other engine tells me, brightly. "I'm from India."

"Well, if you're from India, why are you here?" I ask. "Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"I was meant to," She sighs. "But there's been a delay. I was a participant in the Great Railway Show, and I was meant to sail home, but there's massive problems going on at the moment." She sighs sadly. "Still, I get to work here for a while!" She brightens. "Once I'm out of here, I'm taking some trucks up to the Blue Mountain Quarry. My good friend Thomas told me about some 'little engines' that also happen to be friends of his, and I would love to meet them. Would you like to come with me?"

Ashima's enthusiasm makes me beam. I feel better about being a steam engine, to be honest, and I feel honoured to be invited somewhere, even though I am not a Sudrian resident- or a steam locomotive.

"Don't waste your coal going! Those engines are nothing but metal runts on wheels!" Spencer shouts at us. "Believe me; they just get in the way of big engines!"

"Oh really- you choose to think that just because they are small?" Ashima asks.

"What's the point in that, Spencer? Those engines are there to do their job, and not get in anyone's way. If you're going to act like a king, fine- just don't dare bother us with rude and petty remarks that are the travesty of opinion!" I retort.

With that, we both quickly leave the Steamworks, much to Spencer's fury. We could hear Victor telling him off as we exit, causing us to dissolve into giggles.

"Well, that was unexpected!" Ashima remarks to me. "I appreciate you helping me back there."

"It's nothing, Ashima. I just know what it's like to deal with injustices like that." I sigh. Ashima looks me with sympathy, before smiling kindly at me. I smile back- and before we know it- we are both smiling like lunatics.

"So, are you still coming to the quarry with me?"

"Sure! I've got nothing going on, anyway!" As I say this, I wonder if Wendy knows where I am. Maybe I better say something before I head off. She and the Griffiths would be at the castle by now...

"Actually, I need to go to Ulfstead." I say despondently.

"No problem- I can come with you." My new friend offers. "We can easily make it, so long as you're not too long."

"It'll be quick, I promise- but it's important." I say.


	7. Chapter 7

Unfortunately, neither of us knows the way to Ulfstead Castle, so Ashima and I are both stuck puffing round the Island, trying to find it- but with no luck.

"Oh dear- this is looking hopeless." I sigh.

"Déjà vu." Ashima laments quietly, and then she perks up when she hears a whistle. "Maybe we are in luck, Dana!" She tells me, excitedly.

But as we slow down to wait for the engine, a silver flash flies past us. Realising the futility of catching up to him- not that he would particulary wish to see us, anyway, we both slow to a stop.

"Now are we getting to Ulfstead?" I ask Ashima.

"Excuse me, ladies- but I might be able to assist you." A new, male voice speaks up. A long, big black and red engine rolls up beside Ashima. Unlike Spencer, he is in no hurry, and he also has a very kind smile on his face. "My name is...Ashima?" He asks, as he suddenly registers the engine beside him.

The unfortunate timing causes us to start giggling like schoolgirls, leaving the engine speechless with embarrassment.

"Sorry, Hiro- I just didn't expect to see you- nor for you to make that mistake!" Ashima giggles.

"Ah, yes- I do apologise." Hiro smiles ruefully.

"Hiro and I met at the Great Railway Show." Ashima explains to me. "He is a friend of Thomas'."

"Yes." Hiro agrees. "Who might you be?" He addresses me kindly.

"Dana." I respond without hesitation. "Please, could you help us get to Ulfstead Castle? We're both hopelessly lost."

"I see. I'll be delighted to help you- in fact; I'm due up there myself, as I am taking the Fat Controller up there to see his friend, the Earl of Sodor. We can head up together."

"Thank you Hiro!" We chime, and so we continue on down the line. Along the way, they tell me a little bit about the Railway Show, and Hiro even regaled us with an anecdote or three from his homeland in Japan. He is a remarkable storyteller and Ashima remarks as such.

"Well, I just have a knack for it, really," Hiro confesses modestly. "Although I am glad you enjoyed them. Ah, there's the castle now- just on that mountain!" He calls.

We three pound up the hill, using every ounce of steam in our cylinders- well, at least me, anyway, as I obviously wasn't used to this rail business yet- but Hiro tackles it with ease, and Ashima, for a tank engine, is pretty tough as well.

In a chorus of inter-chiming whistles, the three of us enter with grace and dignity. But there is no one there.

...

The Earl, an eccentric, elderly, thin gentleman, explains the situation: "I'm afraid I had to close the castle due to repair and maintenance issues."

"Oh my- I am sorry about it, sir." Hiro says politely, but the Earl waves his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it Hiro- I gave Millie, Stephen and Glynn some time off so they can get checked over at the Steamworks. Besides, I am concerned about a potential accident."

"Yes, I'm afraid it is most unfortunate, Sir Robert." A voice adds. It is the Fat Controller! Realising this, I remember Spencer's words in the Steamworks, and I realise I need to head to the Quarry to hide.

"Ashima, we need to go- now!" I hiss. She agrees by rolling silently alongside- before we realise we don't know the way to the Quarry, either. Thankfully, Hiro is dismissed, as the Fat Controller says he'll send for someone to bring Winston, whoever he is, so the Japanese engine offers to take us as far as Whiff's Waste Dump, as he's due to pull a train after.

We have no choice but to accept- though I'm nervous of what I'll find next...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I have the narrow gauge engines starring in this chapter! I really can't get enough of these guys. Okay, now, for the reason why Ashima has been in these past few chapters - I fell sick on Tuesday and whilst stuck at home, I finally got round to watching Great Race- and it was really good! Not phenomenal like SLOTLT, but it was very enjoyable for me. I really wanted to try writing Ashima, as she's so cool as a character! I hope I can do more with her and possibly other TGR characters in the future.

So please, please review! I would appreciate it so much! Even one little word!

Disclaimer: I only own Dana.

...

Ashima and I continue talking as we puff along to the Quarry. We had passed Whiff's Waste Dump, and Hiro gave us directions from there, and after we thank him he heads off to Vicarstown.

"So, Dana, you never told me where you're from!" Ashima teases me, but I tense at that. How can I explain how I was turned into an engine by a witch? I would surely be made a mockery of. I doubt Victor believes my story, and I don't blame him, either- but if I'm going to look for a cure, then I need allies, and of course, no doubt about me.

"I'm from America." I just answer, lamely. It was the best I could say, under the circumstances. And about after half an hour, we reach the quarry.

"Well, here we are!" Ashima declares. "Isn't it nice?"

"…yeah…" I agree, weakly- though I'll admit, I don't get much of a chance to be in a quarry when I'm a human, because I do not work in one.

"Do engines get asthma?" I ask suddenly.

"Well, no." Ashima answers. "Why ask?"

"I'm just curious- engines seem to resemble people, you know…"

Ashima just stares at me in disbelief, as though she doubts my words, but then we are interrupted by a chorus of loud whistles- coming from little engines chuffing towards us!

"Hello!" A little dark green steam engine whistles. "My name's Peter Sam! Who are you?" He asks, before looking over at Ashima, and suddenly ends up looking suspiciously dreamy.

"Oh, for crying out loud- what's wrong with you, Peter Sam?" A dark blue steam engine huffs rudely.

"Leave Peter Sam alone, Sir Handel!" An orange-red steam engine interrupts. "Peter Sam, are you okay?"

"I just met an angel…" the green engine whispers in awe, and Ashima giggles in response.

"Don't worry yourselves- I'm used to engines swooning." She admits sheepishly, with not the slightest hint of boasting of her beauty- and she is a remarkably pretty engine…

"Well, if you say so," The orange-red engine continues. "You must be Ashima- the engine that Thomas befriended at the Railway Show, am I correct?"

"Yes." Ashima replies. "How did you know?"

"He told us about you the day after he came back with the others. Were you there too?" He asks me suddenly.

"Who, me? No, no. I wasn't. I'm just…new." I blurt out, staring at my buffers as I feel my cheeks flush again. "My name's Dana, by the way." I add, in an attempt to sway the conversation elsewhere.

"Well, pleased to meet you both- I'm Rheneas, and these are my friends- Sir Handel and Peter Sam. I gather you already know who is who, though."

We both acknowledge his response in the positive.

"Now, where shall I put these trucks?" My Indian companion suddenly asks.

"Oh- I do apologise, Ashima! Follow me, ladies, and you can leave them by Owen." The little engine says, and we obediently follow him to Owen, who turns out to be a giant incline that is working alongside a little orange diesel. The diesel gives a friendly toot of his horn, and Rheneas whistles back.

"That's Rusty- he's the only Skarloey Railway Diesel in Mr Percival's fleet, and he's one of the best diesels too! He's always ready for work, no matter what, and a very helpful fellow. So I guess that leaves Duncan, Skarloey and Luke."

"What sort of engines are they like?" Ashima asks Rheneas excitedly.

"Duncan is a very grumpy ...um, soul, to say the least," Begins our little narrow gauge companion.

"Goodness!" Ashima exclaims.

"Luke is a very gentle and shy soul, and Skarloey...Let's just say that so long as you don't get on the wrong side of him, you wouldn't come to any harm." He sees my alarmed expression and he laughs. "Relax, Dana! He can't hurt anyone! Besides, our Skarloey's a kind engine really, and he's always up for meeting new friends and making them feel welcome here."

We smile at seeing Rheneas describe this currently unseen presence. It is clear to me that Rheneas holds a great affection for whoever this 'Skarloey' is.

Suddenly we hear a loud 'PEEP! PEEP!' and a small engine rushes out of a nearby tunnel. He's a lot smaller than Rheneas, and dons a light green livery with white lining. His funnel looms in a more dignified fashion than a bonsai tree. He has dimples, buck teeth and a concerned look on his face.

"Rheneas, we have a problem on the Upper Terrace." He says.

"What is it, Luke?"

"It's Skarloey- he derailed on a broken bit of line and...Crashed straight into the quarry wall,"


	9. Chapter 9

Rheneas pales at this news. "Well, I'll go and see if I can help." He decides at last. "Are you busy just now, Luke?"

"Not really..." the little green engine admits.

"Well, could you take my trucks please?" Rheneas asks politely. "I'll go and help Skarloey."

"Of course, Rheneas," Luke answers.

"Thank you!" Rheneas calls, and the little red engine puffs away as quick as a bolt of lightning, leaving his friend with Ashima and me.

I don't know what to do- I need to find a way to transform back into a human!

"Ashima," I begin, and she looks at me.

"Yes, Dana?"

I glance over at Luke- but he had gone to deliver the trucks for Rheneas. I felt that I should mention something about my dilemma. But I don't want to be mocked, so I decide to see if there is any way I could change back.

"Do you know anyone who works at Wellsworth?" I ask.

"Well, Thomas told me that there is Edward and BoCo that work there." She answers. "Why?"

"Oh, I just need some information on it." I lie. Well, I suppose it isn't entirely a lie- but I need info on the witch, not the place. I hope one of them would know about the witch so that I could find out how to break the spell.

"Well, I could ask someone to take you," She replies. "I would do it, but I am actually due back to India soon."

I am disappointed to hear this. So who on this Island can help me get back to normal?

"Unless you just go to Wellsworth and then take a shortcut through Edward's Branchline!" A new voice cuts in- and we jump out of our-paintwork? Boilers? What is it they would say? Anyway, we got frightened.

A young diesel engine is right beside us. He's blueish- green, with a kind face, and a concerned expression.

"Oh, I'm...um, sorry-it's just, um...I didn't mean- that is, I"-

"It is alright!" Ashima chuckles. "What's your name?"

"Paxton- and what's your name..." he's awestruck when he admires my companion. I don't blame him- she's really pretty.

"I'm Ashima, and this is my new friend, Dana!" She says.

"Hi, Paxton!" I add- but he is too busy in the clouds.

"Um...sorry, Dana," Ashima chuckles nervously, causing me to furrow an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you apologising? It's not your fault that he's swooning over you!"

"I know, but many engines often ignore other engines in my favour." She explains. "I don't approve, but it's usually well- meaning or not meaning to cause offence. Well, we better head off. Thank you so much for your help, Paxton! We appreciate the help!" Ashima says.

"Huh- oh, you're welcome. Are you...leaving already?" He asks, looking rather dejected- and I can't help but feel sorry for him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I have to return to India- but you're a very good friend and a sweet engine, Paxton. When I'm next on Sodor, I'll come here and visit you and the engines here!" Ashima says brightly.

Paxton smiles at that. "Thank you, Ashima." He says bashfully. "It was nice meeting you and your friend."

"It was wonderful meeting you too," Ashima smiles. Then, with a goodbye whistle and a wink to Paxton, the two of us exit the quarry to get to Wellsworth.

...

"This is NOT what I had in MIND!" I yell as we speed down Gordon's Hill. We got directions from a friendly engine named Stanley, pulling a cargo train- and now we're speeding down the steepest hill in all of Sodor's railways!

"WOOHOO!" Ashima whooped with glee. "This is fun!"

"Don't you care how steep this is?!" I ask her, feeling the wind fly around a funnel- a peculiar sensation that made me feel...exposed.

"Are you kidding?! This is nothing compared to my home railway!" She answers jubilantly. "I work on the Nilgiri Mountain Railway! The line's pretty rough and dangerous!"

"You don't say!" I respond, as she overtakes me and glides gracefully down the last stretch of line.

In an attempt to slow down, my driver- who is temporarily recruited- slams on my brakes too hard- resulting in me banging my tender too hard against my rear buffers.

"Oww...!" I complain.

"Whoo! That was fun!" She exclaims. "Hey look! We're here!" She glances down the line, and I follow her gaze. Sure enough, a long, sleek green diesel and a blue steam engine are chatting about something or other.

We proceed onto Wellsworth, trying to act casual but reserved. A little bit difficult when you feel windswept!

...

"Good afternoon, ladies!" The blue steam engine greets us cheerfully and politely as we pull in. "How may we help you?"

"Actually, I just need to get to Brendam Docks," Says Ashima. "I have a boat to catch from India."

"Feel free to use my Branchline," He continues. "It should take you straight there."

"Oh thank you!" She says gratefully, and then turns to me.

"Dana, it's been wonderful knowing you," She tells me. "And I hope we meet again next time I come to Sodor!"

Mentally and emotionally, I flounder at this. I didn't tell Ashima I'm actually human- nor did I say that I wasn't actually a part of Sir Topham Hatt's railway.

"It's been...nice knowing you too, Ashima." I say, awkwardly. "And I'm looking forward to seeing you again..."

"Someday..." Ashima finishes. "Farewell, friend- I must return to India. But we'll see each other again!"

' _Just not in this form...'_ I realise sadly, in my thoughts. Would Ashima want to still be friends with me- even after hiding the truth from her?

Instead, I say "So long, Ashima- until next time."

"Until then," she agrees, solemnly- and with a long, loud whistle, she turns onto the Branchline and slowly chuffs away- leaving me with the diesel and the steam locomotives. Once I can no longer see her, I turn to my new companions.

"Listen, I hope you don't mind me asking this of you, considering we've only just met...But I need your help." I say.

"Of course- what is it you need help with?" The blue engine- whom I guess is Edward- asks.

"I need to know what you know about Wellsworth Station!" I blurt out, before I can think of a suitable excuse.

"Why would you need to know?" The green diesel- BoCo, presumably- inquires.

"I...um..." I falter for an excuse. "I'm...helping an author write a book on Sodor's railway stations!"


	10. Chapter 10

They give me a look that makes me realise that they clearly do not believe my woeful lies. Wendy would have done better, being into drama and all that.

"Come, come, let us not start off on the wrong wheel," Says Edward, not unkindly, and I blush in shame at my attempt at deceit. "Please, tell us the truth."

"Well, you guys probably wouldn't believe me." I say, miserably. Victor had a hard time believing it, I hadn't the guts to confess to Ashima, and now I'm trapped in this existence with no way out.

So I sigh, and tell them about my accidental crossing with the witch. I'm aware I've just met them- but I have little hope of getting out of this mess on my own, so I need their help- or else I'll be shipped to America in this form, and I don't want to miss out on my future photographer career.

When I finish, I ask "Well? Am I fit enough for an engine's asylum?" only being half sarcastic- the other half was quaking.

"Actually, Miss Dana- I believe you," Says Edward in reply. He gives a sincere smile to show that he is not joking- catching me off guard completely. After Victor's reaction at the Steamworks, I hadn't been too hopeful that someone would actually listen to my story _and_ believe it.

"You do?" I ask hopefully, looking at him with widened eyes, and a slowly broadening smile on my face.

"Yes, I do- if you felt the need to come up with a ridiculous lie to hide something even more bizarre, that suggests that you're covering something- either a sign of guilt, or a cry for help. I believe that you're telling the truth. This time round anyway," He adds, and I look down at my buffers in shame at the gentle rebuke of my actions.

"I'm sorry- I'm not like that, honest. I just...I don't know what to do or how to get rid of my engine form." I confess shyly.

Edward says nothing, but his warm and kindly gaze gives me the impression that I had been forgiven, and therefore the matter is nothing to worth fretting about.

BoCo, however, looks at me critically. "Well, we'd like to help you any way we can- provided that you don't lie to us again," He says sternly.

"I wouldn't. Thank you," I say quietly, grateful my temporary screw up hadn't cost me allies.

BoCo makes an acknowledging growl with his engine, and I smile, before turning to the older engine. "What do I do, Edward? I can't stay like this."

"Agreed- we should try and find out how the curse can be undone." He decides. "We'll try and see if we can find her tonight."

Both BoCo and I feel very sceptical about all this- but what choice do I have?

"What do we do?" I ask him.

"Well, tonight is a full moon," Began Edward. "Which means she'll be up to mischief- so we shall ask her what your curse requires in order for you to change back to your regular form- and whatever it is that needs to be done, we'll gladly help you, Dana."

"Thank you, Edward," I tell him graciously, though I am in a lot of doubt over the matter. Would it even work?

...

That night, the moon was full- as Edward said. How he knew that, I will never know- and the three of us at Wellsworth Station, waiting for her to come out.

Remembering her dry, blue- grey hair, her white and ginger cat and old, moth eaten clothes makes me gag- well, the closest I could feel to it in steam engine form, anyway.

I sit, silent and still. BoCo and Edward are right here with me, so as to have 'strength in numbers' as Edward put it.

Speaking of which, I have him next to me, with BoCo facing us whilst sitting in the opposite direction.

 _Mist surrounds the three of us, caressing our wheels with ghostly fingers._

 _The moon casts eerie shadows over the station platform._

 _Hanging flower baskets creak as they swing gently in the breeze._

Beside me, Edward remains silent, eagle eyes trained on the station door, almost as if willing her to come out. BoCo looks at me.

"I'm scared," I whisper to the green diesel.

"I don't blame you, Dana- it is a sinister atmosphere at the moment." He agrees, equally quietly, eyeing the once cheerful looking station with a great deal of suspicion.

I nearly scream when a soft whisper tells us urgently – but somehow politely- to be quiet. But it was only Edward. The old engine, with minimal speaking, turns our attention to the station windows- which were radiating light. But it wasn't the usual comforting gold rays pouring out onto the platform.

I feel my boiler run dry in fear at the sight of purple light emitting from the windows.

In this unnatural light, we see Edward's face turn an octave paler. I wonder if something else is happening, or he's just extremely frightened by the strange light.

Wait. Did I...see something move? I wonder, and I sneak a glance to my green compatriot.

His expression is frozen with horror- widened eyes, a gaping mouth, and the icy fires of terror stalking my new friend's eyes.

Looking over at Edward, I note a similar expression on his face. However, I was left in the dark- no pun intended- over what made them so frightened.

That is, until I end up looking on the roof of the station.


End file.
